hermitcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 6
Hermitcraft Season 6 started on July 19, 2018. Twenty-one episodes came out on the first day. The Hermits who did not post a Season Six video on the first day include: Bdubs, Etho, Jessassin, Keralis, VintageBeef and xBcrafted. Only Etho and Vintage Beef have made no appearances on the server this season.As of September 8, 2019. Seriously, anything could happen this season. This season, active hermits (who post videos) include: 'Hermits' New Hermits This Season: Grian 'HermitCraft Season 6 Maps & Land Claims' Seed:' -7866897547630675894' 'Rules for this season' *Mods are allowable **World Border : Located East at 6K beyond the mining areas which got removed after 1.14. **Mob Heads : Every mob can drop its head (new ones too) **1-Player Sleeping : New improved advancement system by Plagiatus **Silence Mobs : A feature to stop entities making sounds **No Endermen Grief : Same as always! **Rare Gems : Five different gems can be found in dungeon chests to trade with custom villagers who will give Hermits access to player heads and custom textured heads. **Ender Dragon: Drops Elytra on death **Shulkers : Drop two shells on death **Custom Crafting : Stairs yield correct amount for wood used. Any color wool can be dyed. Clay & Glass can be dyed from any color, they can also be undyed with ice. **Wrench : A custom tool that rotates glazed terracotta when building with it. **Custom Armor Stands : A book to manipulate poses and other features. **Gamerules : maxentity cramming is default and firespread is off 'Notable Organisations and Alliances' *'Architech/Sahara:' MumboJumbo, Grian and Iskall85 *'Convex/ConCorp:' Cubfan135 and GTW Scar *'Area 77: ' GTW Scar and Docm77 *'Hippie Commune:' Grian, Rendog and ImpulseSV *'G-Team:' Cleo, Grian, Iskall, iJevin, JoeHills, MumboJumbo, Stress and Tango *'STAR-Team:' Doc, FalseSymmetry, ImpulseSV, RenDog, Wels and Xisuma 'Bases' The following are the main base(s) of each hermit. 'Other Major Shops and Builds' *The Nether Hub - a scale model of the Hermit Island in the nether, with nether portals at key locations. * The Sky Hub, above the Nether Hub - leads to places such as the gold farm and the 1.14 lands. * Hermitville - the centre for 1.14 antics. Home to disappearing villagers, and the Sahara Street + Scar + Ren tallest house buildoff. * Prank war bases (including team STAR base and G-Team base) * Stock Exchange - a place to buy and sell "stocks". Run by Doc and Rendog. * ITrade - a villager trading centre run by Impulse. * Hermit Railway Network - a work in progress railway line spanning the whole of the island. Built by Rendog. * Concorp Country Club * Sahara - An "Amazon in Minecraft" store, where items can be automatically delivered from a large-scale warehouse without manual use of chests etc. * Hermit Land - A theme park with tons of mini games made by various hermits. Similar looking to the shopping district. 'Server-wide Events and Games' *Introduction of Tag *Phantom Run minigame *Halloween Phantom Hunt *Zedeath challenge *Grian Head Hunt *Winter snowball fight *Secret Santa *Concorp Trident Golf *The Season 6 Prank War *"Quake in Minecraft" with rockets and crossbows *Elytra Course *The Hot Potato 'Notable Pranks' *The Season 6 Prank War Category:Hermitcraft Category:Seasons